


7 choses que Jubia aime chez Gajeel

by sterek1934



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: jubia fait une liste de ce qu'elle aime chez Gajeel





	7 choses que Jubia aime chez Gajeel

1)Sa gourmandise

Gajeel a toujours était gourmand ce n'était un secret pour personne à Phantom Lord, mais à Fairy Tail ce n'est pas pareil … Seul Jubia le sait là-bas. Il peut manger de l'acier à tout heure en ne s'arrêtant que pour se battre. Il arrive parfois qu'il s'arrête, juste pour discuter avec Jubia et ça il ne le fait que pour elle et personne d'autre. Il raffole malgré tout des plats de Jubia qui sont souvent trop sucré, trop salé ou trop brûlé. Il ne se plaint jamais des plats de la jeune fille et elle l'adore pour ça.

2 et 3) Ses chansons et sa voix

Gajeel aime chanter, c'est une évidence dans la guilde. Il aime se montrer sur scène accompagné de sa guitare et vêtue de son costume blanc malgré qu'il soit ridicule. La majorité de la guilde n'aime pas sa voix et ses chansons, mais moi j'aime entendre sa voix surtout quand il chante pour moi dans le noir. Comment ne pas apprécié ce que l'on nous offre sans contrepartie, parce que c'est comme ça que Gajeel aime les gens : sans rien exiger des autres.

4) Ses yeux

D'un magnifique noir tournant parfois au vert … Ils m'ont toujours regardé avec une lueur intrigué comme si Jubia était une énigme dur à résoudre. Il y a aussi parfois dans ses yeux quelques choses qu'il n'y a pas quand il s'agit des autres… De l'amour. Jubia fond quand elle identifie ce regard rempli d'amour et de désir qu'il lui lance. Mais il y a aussi parfois les ténèbres et Jubia comprend que le passé est dur à oublier.

5) Ses cheveux

Ils ont toujours étés plus long que les miens et sombre comme ses yeux. Ils paraissent être dur à la vue mais au toucher c'est tout autre … C'est d'une douceur à couper le souffle avec l'odeur de ferraille qui en aurait dissuader beaucoup de s'en approcher mais pas Jubia. Elle n'est pas comme les autres et ça Gajeel le lui à dit une cinquantaine de fois, à chaque fois qu'elle touche sa longue crinière ou qu'elle fait quelque chose qui le surprend.

6) Ses lèvres

Jubia n'oubliera jamais le jour où elle a embrassé Gajeel Redfox devant Panther Lily, Gajeel avait répondu au moment où elle commençait doucement à éloigner leurs lèvres. Cette fois se fut elle qui fut surprise par le baiser et par les lèvres chaude de l'homme d'acier qui été, avant d'être son petit ami, son meilleur ami ainsi que son confident. Les lèvres de Gajeel avait un goût de viande et non pas d'acier comme les membres de la guilde pourrait s'imaginer.

7) Son envie de protéger ceux qu'il aime

Il est toujours prêts à se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'il aime, même pour Luxus qui était vraiment un cas auparavant. Gajeel essaye toujours de devenir plus fort pour protéger la guilde et les personnes auquels il tient plus que tout, il a toujours été comme ça même à Phantom Lord quand il faisait reigner le chaos et la terreur parmi ses semblables. La guilde avant tout. Ses amis avant tout. 


End file.
